


Кто придет за тобой?

by tatianatiana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatianatiana/pseuds/tatianatiana
Summary: У Стайлза проблемы - он не различает сны, видения и реальность. Питер вызывается ему помочь, естественно, за ответную услугу.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Название позаимствовано из последнего сезона, хотя и не связано с ним по содержанию. Все персонажи совершеннолетние. Фик написан на ТВ Реверс - 2017 по арту MeduZZa13

[](http://imageban.ru/show/2017/03/13/001699f2b2e0a97461be1c9dfbde1f5c/jpg)

Групповые собрания по понедельникам Стайлз особенно не любил. В четверг их помогало пережить ожидание предстоящих выходных, понедельник же пах безысходностью и чередой таких же унылых дней впереди.

Накануне он опять плохо спал, и плохо не означало, что он не мог заснуть, совсем нет. Формально все было в порядке: Стайлз отключался легко и быстро, порой и не замечая как, и видел сны, более подходящим определением для которых был термин «кошмары», настолько яркие, что порою их было трудно, почти невозможно отличить от реальности. Особенно учитывая, в какое редкостное дерьмо в последнее время превратилась его реальность. В результате после восьмичасового сна без пробуждений Стайлз вставал с постели куда более измотанным и усталым, чем если бы он всю ночь ворочался с боку на бок, мучимый бессонницей.

Вот почему утро понедельника, — как и было упомянуто, не самое любимое в течение недели, — становилось и вовсе паршивым. По шкале паршивости от одного до десяти — примерно девять с половиной. Накрапывал дождь, в машине отца пахло бензином, а еще Стайлз ничего не смог впихнуть в себя с утра, потому что его мутило.

Словом, отлично начиналась гребаная неделя.

По крайней мере, он не опоздал на гребаную терапию, хотя вся группа уже была в сборе: из стоящих в круг двенадцати стульев незанятыми оставались только два.  
Мисс Морелл вошла в комнату через минуту — Стайлз успел сесть в круг между безучастно глядящей в пространство Вандой и Джорданом, который, как всегда, щелкал зажигалкой и пялился на дрожащий язычок пламени. И даже несколько раз вздохнуть, настраиваясь на работу.

— Итак, что у вас нового, что хорошего?

Это любимое упражнение мисс Морелл, с которого она неизменно начинает каждое групповое занятие. Предполагается, что оно задает беседе позитивный настрой, а также вырабатывает полезный в их положении навык во всем отыскивать плюсы. Творить позитив из ничего. Делать добро из зла, потому что больше его не из чего сделать.

Изо всех сил стараясь не зевнуть — не от недосыпа, а со скуки — Стайлз в сотый раз разглядывал комнату, которая за несколько месяцев была изучена им до мельчайших деталей. Окна с легкими шторами с мелким цветочным узором, сквозь которые пробивалось хилое утреннее солнце, плакат «Правила группы» на стене…

В этот момент дверь распахнулась, и в комнату вошел незнакомый Стайлзу мужчина в твидовом пиджаке поверх рубашки со старомодным галстуком и в брюках с идеально отутюженными стрелочками.

— Надеюсь, вы не суеверные, — бархатным голосом сказал незнакомец, взяв стоящий у стенки свободный стул и садясь в круг. — Меня зовут Питер. Уверен, что мы подружимся.

«Какой нормальный мужик добровольно наденет галстук? — про себя подумал Стайлз. — Хочет произвести впечатление на мисс Морелл или работает в каком-нибудь унылом офисе?»

Поймав на себе взгляд Стайлза, тот вдруг весело ему подмигнул, и Стайлз поспешно наклонил голову, чтобы сдержать улыбку.

— Итак, продолжим, — сказала мисс Морелл, как всегда, безошибочно угадав момент, когда он отвлекся. — Стайлз?

Обычно во время этого упражнения Стайлз рассказывал какую-нибудь выдуманную историю. Он не первый раз проходил групповую терапию и знал, что тут прокатит любая чушь, особенно если дрогнуть голосом в середине фразы, а если история по-прежнему звучит неубедительно, то сделать паузу и добавить в конце что-нибудь вроде: «Это было важно для меня. Да…» — и страдальчески нахмурить лоб. Выступления Стайлза пользовались большим успехом у остальных членов группы, в основном за счет их краткости и эмоциональности, хотя он подозревал, что мисс Морелл ему провести не удалось.

Но сегодня он слишком увлекся тем, что разглядывал нового члена группы, так что ему пришлось рассказать реальную историю о потерявшейся собаке, которую ребенок лет пяти привел в полицейский участок, потому что она «бродила по улице грустная и одинокая», а мама научила маленького Джонни, что если потеряешься, надо идти в полицию. Вся смена дружно умилялась и ворковала, Джонни и бездомная шавка были до отвала накормлены пончиками с повидлом. Ни дать ни взять сюжет для святочного рассказа. Стайлз благоразумно умолчал о том, что громче всех курлыкал над умницей Джонни и приблудной собакой сержант Ковальский, который не далее как в прошлые выходные пинками гнал от супермаркета какого-то несчастного бродягу, который попал ему под руку, когда сержант был в дурном настроении.

Это бы разрушило пасторальность картинки в пользу реализма, но главное — не соответствовало бы заданию, а Стайлз не должен зарабатывать штрафные очки, если хочет остаться в группе. Не то чтобы ему здесь очень нравилось, но если альтернативой будет Дом Эха и электрошок, то Стайлз выбирает таблетки и компанию друзей-психов, которую собрала мисс Морелл.

Некоторые из них очень даже ничего, например Малия, которая одобрительно кивала, слушая рассказ Стайлза, — она любила истории про животных со счастливым концом. Или, например, Ванда — она вообще была идеально внимательным собеседником, если не забывала принять свои таблетки.

Не говоря уже о Джордане — он, конечно, тот еще псих, но на него приятно посмотреть. Стайлз даже подумывал, не замутить ли с ним, но у Джордана была привычка таскать с собой несколько зажигалок и спички, и при каждом удобном случае поджигать разные мелкие предметы. Стайлзу и так было трудно сосредотачиваться, а когда приходилось все время отвлекаться на то, чтобы гасить потенциальные пожары, это немного раздражало.

Единственный, кто во время рассказа не испытывал умиления от нарисованной Стайлзом картины, был Питер. Более того, пользуясь тем, что Стайлз завладел всеобщим вниманием, он успел обшарить пристальным взглядом всех сидящих в круге, и Стайлз почему-то не сомневался, что он составил свое мнение о каждом.

Несмотря на внешний вид, он производил впечатление плохого парня. Волк в овечьей шкуре. Стайлзу всегда нравились плохие парни. Что казалось ему большой удачей — с хорошими парнями у такого, как он, вообще нет никаких шансов.

— Спасибо, Стайлз, — мисс Морелл благосклонно кивнула. — Джордан?

Тот отрицательно покачал головой.

— Ты знаешь правила, — мягко, но настойчиво сказала мисс Морелл. — Мы все здесь друзья и делимся своими переживаниями. В этом и заключается смысл групповой терапии. В участии каждого. Сегодня ты можешь промолчать, но я жду от тебя выступления на следующем занятии.

— Купон на скидку действителен только до конца недели, — выкрикнул Эннис, — а потом твоя Золушка превратится в тыкву.

— Правила, — с упреком сказала мисс Морелл и глазами указала на висящий на стене плакат с правилами группы. Правило номер три: «Не перебивать». — Малия, твоя очередь. Что у тебя нового-хорошего?

Малия начала долгий и, на вкус Стайлза, излишне подробный рассказ о походе в супермаркет. Когда она дошла до кондитерского отдела и непростого выбора между чизкейком и фруктовым тортом, его желудок, кажется, закончил переваривать сам себя и взялся за ближайших соседей. Стайлз едва удерживался от желания ощупать свой живот, чтобы проверить, не прогрыз ли неугомонный орган в нем дыру.

Тем не менее он помалкивал, потому что первый же его комментарий к рассказу Малии нарушит сразу правило номер три и правило номер шесть: «Не критиковать и не оценивать». Ему не хотелось свести на нет положительный эффект своего выступления. Нет-нет, он не станет повторять прежние ошибки.

Психотерапия два раза в неделю, доброжелательность и откровенность, готовность работать над своими проблемами.

Горсть таблеток три раза в день — вообще-то одни нужно было принимать до еды, другие после, а третьи отдельно, но он предельно упростил ритуал, чтобы не запутаться.

Белые с желобком посередине — их ему дают сразу по две штуки — точно замедляют мир вокруг: краски выцветают, воздух становится более густым и упругим, звуки доносятся словно издалека.

От чего желтые, Стайлз пока не разобрался, но из-за них жутко пересыхает во рту. Может, для этого они и предназначены — напоминать психам о простых человеческих потребностях тела, вроде воды и пищи.

За сон отвечают бело-оранжевые капсулы, которые отец выдает ему по вечерам из пластиковой баночки со специальной пометкой, означающей, что их надо держать подальше от детей, животных и психов.

От красных капсул с белым колпачком слегка подташнивает и голову точно сжимает невидимым обручем, но после них становится спокойно. Даже слишком спокойно. Стайлз не протестует, когда отец берет его за локоть, переводя через улицу. И не обижается, если Скотт в очередной раз пропускает пятничный вечер, который они всегда проводили вместе с тех пор, как подружились, ради очередного свидания с Эллисон или похода в боулинг с друзьями. В этой игре Стайлз не силен, пить ему нельзя — таблетки в его организме образуют с алкоголем столь причудливые альянсы, что последствия могут быть непредсказуемыми, — от истерики со слезами до комы, — и однозначно принесут очередные штрафные очки напротив его имени в черной линованной тетради мисс Морелл. А ему не нужны штрафные очки. Определенно, нет.

***

Стайлз пил кофе мелкими глоточками, глядя, как на стенках кружки кругами оседает пенка, словно годичные кольца на стволе дерева. Своеобразный способ отсчитывать время, маленькое открытие, которым ему не с кем поделиться.

После сеансов Стайлз всегда сидит в кафе на углу напротив медицинского центра в ожидании, пока отец заберет его домой. Он мог бы и сам дойти до дома — четыре квартала по главной улице, поворот, наискосок через сквер и еще два квартала, он мог проделать этот путь без особого труда, будучи вполовину младше, — но отец настаивает, и он не спорит. Мисс Морелл считает, что поддержка семьи важна и что любого конфликта можно избежать, если научиться идти на компромисс. Жаль, что она не внушила это людям, которые его окружают, и на компромисс каждый раз приходится идти ему.

Он нашел это кафе случайно — отец запаздывал, Стайлз чувствовал смутную тревогу и искал место, чтобы присесть, в противном случае ему было бы труднее сдержаться и не начать метаться туда-сюда вдоль улицы, накручивая себя все сильнее.

Ему понравились приглушенный свет и негромкая музыка, и вся обстановка: стойка из потемневшего от времени дуба, до блеска натертая множеством локтей, тяжелые деревянные скамьи, стена, украшенная виниловыми пластинками и плакатами рок-групп, популярных еще до рождения Стайлза.

Вскоре у Стайлза уже было любимое место — столик на двоих в углу, который всегда свободен. Впрочем, днем тут почти не бывает народу, говорят, вечерами в кафе не протолкнуться, у Бадди отличное пиво, а вот кофе у него скверный, но двойная порция сиропа и сливки могут отчасти это исправить. Зато тут тихо и прохладно даже в самый жаркий день.

Его любимая кофейня.

Нет, точнее, это была его кофейня, которая на глазах становилась кофейней Питера, потому что он вписывался в окружающую атмосферу куда естественнее, чем Стайлз.

— Что посоветуешь заказать? — спросил он, присаживаясь напротив с таким видом, будто они заранее договорились о встрече.

— Понятия не имею, — сердито сказал Стайлз. — Ты же не думаешь, что мы стали лучшими друзьями из-за того, что ты видел, как я изображаю сентиментального придурка перед кучкой психов.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — усмехнулся Питер.

— У тебя было такое лицо во время моего рассказа, будто спасенный щеночек нассал тебе в тапки. Не пытайся сделать вид, что тебя проняло до печенок.

— Я бы с удовольствием поделился с тобой впечатлениями, но на той странной скрижали на стене в числе прочих правил написано, что мы не должны никому рассказывать об услышанном в группе.

— Так и есть. Что случилось в Вегасе, остается в Вегасе. Номер восемь: «правило конфиденциальности». Моё любимое. Непонятно, почему оно не работает в обратную сторону. На терапии мы почему-то должны рассказывать обо всем, что происходит с нами снаружи. Ты не находишь, что это не совсем справедливо?

— Это зависит от того, что именно с тобой не так, Стайлз.

— Ничего интересного. Я слышу голоса и вижу странные сны.

— Значит, на двери кабинета твоего врача не просто так написано «психиатр». Это все? Никаких леденящих душу подробностей?

— В основном это все. Случается, что я не отличаю свои сны от реальности, — признался Стайлз и запоздало спохватился, что сказал слишком много этому едва знакомому человеку. — Иногда это бывает немного… пугающе. Но чаще всего просто сбивает с толку.

— Ты не упоминал об этом на терапии, верно? — проницательно заметил Питер. — Отделываешься рассказами о потерянных щеночках. Похоже, не так уж ты и хочешь исцелиться.

— Ты тоже не слишком разговорчив. Погоди, мисс Морелл еще возьмется за тебя. Запомни, выиграть можно, только если играешь по их правилам. Поверь, я пробовал. И не только я. Вся наша группа — это трудные детишки, которые уже срывались.

— Ты хорошо их знаешь?

— Некоторых. Например, Джордан — неплохой парень.

— Тот, который то и дело щелкает зажигалкой?

— Ему нравится огонь. Поэтому они с Малией не ладят. Она немного… дикая. Но очень ласковая и привязчивая, иногда даже слишком. У нее очень размытые понятия о личном пространстве. И она шумная. С Вандой поладить проще. Кстати, она тоже слышит голоса. И, в отличие от меня, не стала это скрывать, но все думали, что она шутит, — пока один из воображаемых голосов в голове не приказал ей пырнуть ножом ее брата.

— Разве опасных психов не должны изолировать от общества? — равнодушно спросил Питер. Похоже, эта история не произвела на него особого впечатления, как Стайлз втайне рассчитывал.

— Ванда не опасна, — нехотя сказал он. — Это был воображаемый нож.

— Что ж, это многое объясняет.

— Только не надо этой фрейдистской чепухи про зависть к члену брата и желание взять над ним верх при помощи символического соития.

— Заметь, не я это сказал, — Питер отпил из чашки и поморщился. — Ты прав, кофе здесь просто ужасный.

— Сдаюсь. Ты меня сделал. А что не так с тобой?

— Я асоциальный тип. Не плачу штрафы за парковку и смущаю симпатичных парней странными вопросами. Не говоря уже о том, что я имел наглость воскреснуть из мертвых, когда меня похоронили все, включая немногочисленных родственников. И воздал по заслугам теми способами, которые не приветствуются в цивилизованном обществе.

— В таком случае, тебе точно нужна психотерапия.

— Нет, а уж тебе тем более. Я мог бы тебе помочь с твоими проблемами, если ты поможешь мне.

— Как ты собираешься это сделать?

— Узнаешь, когда выполнишь свою часть сделки. У тебя что, вообще нет доверия к людям?

— Что за сделка?

— Тебе понравится. Нужно спасти одного человека. Ты наверняка мечтал в детстве стать супергероем?

— Мне кажется, или ты мне зубы заговариваешь? Что за человек?

— Я. Есть возражения?

Возражения у Стайлза были — в таком количестве, что он и не знал, с какого начать. Хотя бы с того, что Питер не выглядел как тот, кого нужно спасать. Скорее, спасать нужно было от него. Например, Стайлза, который вяз в нем все больше и больше. Он чуял в Питере сочетание наглой беспринципности и здоровой жажды жизни — убойный коктейль, против которого он никогда не мог устоять. К подобным людям его тянуло как магнитом, прежде всего, из любопытства — каково это, иметь смелость быть такими, как они? Быть собой.

Пожалуй, он еще никогда так не радовался прозвучавшему с улицы автомобильному гудку.

— Извини, это за мной, — Стайлз торопливо поднялся с места, едва не опрокинув на колени остатки кофе. — Еще увидимся.

— Обязательно, Стайлз. Раньше, чем ты думаешь.

— Можно было просто позвонить, — проворчал Стайлз, усаживаясь в машину рядом с отцом. — А лучше — дать мне шанс пройти гребаные шесть кварталов самостоятельно. Я скоро разучусь делать для себя самые простые вещи.

— Ты беспомощен — и не потому, что я тебя опекаю. Наоборот, я тебя опекаю по этой причине. Я хорошо помню, как искал тебя по всему городу, когда ты оставил лекарство у Скотта и не принял с утра необходимую дозу. Или та история с пнем в лесу — кажется, ты говорил, что через него в наш мир может проникнуть какое-то зло.

— Это была ошибка.

— Не ошибка, Стайлз. Поджог — это федеральное преступление.

Стайлз откинулся на спинку сиденья и прикрыл глаза.

***

Четверг наступил слишком уж быстро, Стайлз даже не заметил, как пролетели несколько дней. И кажется, под угрозой расстрела не способен вспомнить, чем занимался. Обычно такие симптомы не означали ничего хорошего, но если альтернатива — ночные кошмары, то он обеими руками голосует за блэкауты.

Хотя, возможно, дело было в том, что и запоминать-то нечего. Получается, что самое яркое событие его жизни — это занятия с психотерапевтом в компании таких же неудачников, больных на голову.

По крайней мере, день начался с хороших новостей. Загнав поглубже неуместную радость школьника, которого отпустили с уроков, Стайлз благоразумно не стал делиться ею с отцом. В конце концов, Питер не заслуживает того, чтобы проделать дорогу до офиса мисс Морелл понапрасну и не получить в утешение даже чашку кофе.

Стайлз твердо решил, что это может вполне сойти за свидание, поэтому постарался одеться так, чтобы не наводить Питера на подобные подозрения. Небрежная элегантность, как это называл Джексон. Главное, чтобы Питер ее разглядел и не принял случайно за неряшливость. Он надел чистую рубашку и довольно гладко выбрился, если не брать во внимание пару небольших царапин на подбородке.

Питера он перехватил на подходе к медицинскому центру. Совершенно не обязательно светиться с Питером на глазах у всего персонала.

— Привет, Питер. Надеюсь, ты не слишком огорчишься из-за того, что сегодня встречи группы не будет. В офисе мисс Морелл небольшая проблема. По имени Джордан.

— Почему ты все еще здесь?

— Ни у кого из группы нет твоего номера телефона. Кроме мисс Морелл, я полагаю. Но он в ее бумагах. В офисе. А в офисе…

— А в офисе Джордан устроил пожар, я помню.

— Я просто не хотел, чтобы ты зря тащился в такую даль — хотя я на самом деле не знаю, где ты живешь, — но если тебе нечем заняться…

— Ты приглашаешь меня на свидание? — окончательно развеселился Питер. Сегодня он выглядел куда менее формально, одевшись в джинсы и куртку, впрочем, довольно пижонскую.

— Возможно. Или мы можем просто посидеть в кафе и выпить чего-нибудь. Кофе, например. Ты же пьешь кофе. Если, конечно, ты не занят. Впрочем, это я уже говорил. Но если ты занят…

— Еще немного, и я подумаю, что в глубине души ты хочешь, чтобы я отказался.

— Еще немного, и я действительно этого захочу. Ты меня смущаешь. А с этим я обычно справляюсь сам, без посторонней помощи.

— В таком случае, предлагаю пойти в привычное тебе место. Как насчет той кофейни, где мы сидели в прошлый раз? Мне там понравилось.

— Мы еще не встречаемся, а у нас уже есть «свое место», — с преувеличенным восторгом в голосе сказал Стайлз. — Круто. Для странного парня вроде меня, я делаю охуительные успехи.

— Ты переоцениваешь свою странность. Поверь мне, я в этом профи. Ты это поймешь, когда узнаешь меня поближе. И кстати, ты отлично выглядишь.

— Э-э-э… спасибо?

— Серьезно. Это не дежурный комплимент. Тебе стоит почаще напоминать себе, что ты привлекательный юноша. Или я могу взять это на себя. Считай это частью своей терапии.

— Чувак, не говори «юноша». Это старит тебя на добрые десять лет.

— Не говори «чувак». Это напоминает о том, что ты застрял в своем развитии на уровне подростка. «Звездные войны», фастфуд и компьютерные игры.

— Эй, полегче! «Звездные войны» — это классика кинематографа!

— Так говорят все подростки, — заметил Питер, распахивая дверь кафе и жестом предлагая Стайлзу зайти внутрь. Тот фыркнул, но в глубине души был польщен этой старомодной галантностью. И поспешил усесться за стол, пока Питер не вздумал отодвинуть для него стул. А то Бадди, пожалуй, от смеха хватит удар прямо за стойкой.

— Ну, хватит обо мне, — решительно сказал Стайлз. — Расскажи, что тебя привело в Бикон-Хиллс.

— Скажем так, некоторые личные дела. Возможно, я задержусь тут на какое-то время, пока все улажу.

— Ты приехал сюда один, Питер?

— Я путешествую один. И живу один. Сколько ложек сахара?

— Три, пожалуйста. Итак, почему ты один, Питер?

— Мне никто не нужен для того, чтобы быть довольным жизнью. Никаких хлопот и обязательств.

— Понятно. Нет желающих скрасить твое одиночество. Знакомо. Непросто найти того, кто узнает тебя настоящего и после этого останется рядом. Впрочем, у меня сбой идет уже на этапе узнавания. Хотя если внимательно оглядеться вокруг, я не самый худший вариант, потому что не причиню вреда больше, чем может обычный человек.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Это какая-то сложная метафора?

— Это место недаром так названо. Оно как маяк для тварей всех мастей. Мой друг Скотт — оборотень, моя не-девушка Лидия — банши, а ее парень Джексон — скользкая ядовитая ящерица. Ты все еще не жалеешь, что пошел пить со мной кофе?

— Люди, которые оказываются не теми, кем кажутся, слишком шумные девушки и парни с ядовитыми языками — я как будто и не уезжал из Бикон-Хиллс.

Стайлз наконец оторвал взгляд от своей чашки и осторожно посмотрел на Питера. Тот отреагировал на удивление спокойно. Во всяком случае, не спросил, выпил ли Стайлз с утра свои таблетки. Неплохое начало.

— Ты, кажется, в курсе местных дел куда больше, чем полагается человеку, недавно прибывшему в город, — заметил он.

— Я бывал тут раньше. И к тому же, есть преимущество в том, чтобы носить фамилию Хейл.

— Так ты родственник Дерека?

— Как и все местные Хейлы, я полагаю. Но мы с ним не слишком ладим. А вот ты произносишь имя Дерека очень странно. Дрожащим голосом и с восторженным придыханием.

— Возможно, он мне нравится. Нравился. Немного. Самую малость. Я не говорю, что это так. Но возможно.

— И что случилось, когда ты ему признался?

— Ничего. Потому что я НЕ признался. И с чего бы ему… Или мне… И с чего тебе знать, что это серьезно. Я и сам не уверен.

— Хорошо, я задам вопрос по-другому. Что сказал Дерек, когда ты ему НЕ признался?

— Что как бы я ни поступил, это должно быть мое решение. Точнее, он сказал, что его это не касается, но мне кажется, что это одно и то же. Более или менее.

— Это паршиво звучит, если честно.

— Дерек… Он не из тех, кто легко подпускает близко к себе других людей. Но я довольно терпеливый. До этого я много лет был влюблен в девушку по имени Лидия, которая меня не замечала. Дерек по крайней мере хотя бы иногда рычит на меня. Хотя в глубине души он добрый малый. Где-то очень глубоко. Докуда я, возможно, никогда не докопаюсь. И кстати, было бы здорово, если бы ты перестал так ухмыляться. И сказал, что ты об этом думаешь.

— Полагаю, что ты придумал Дерека, как до этого придумал Лидию. Прекрасный принц вместо прекрасной принцессы.

— А ты точно мне не привиделся? — проворчал Стайлз. — Уж слишком хорошо ты меня понимаешь.

— Я бы непременно поцеловал тебя, чтобы доказать обратное, но это всего лишь первое свидание…

В этот момент с улицы раздался знакомый гудок. Стайлз посмотрел в окно, надеясь, что ошибся.

— Да вы издеваетесь, — простонал он. — Почему меня не могут оставить в покое даже на полдня!

— Иди. Мы поговорим позже. — Питер мягко накрыл его руку своей. — Я найду способ. Обещаю.

— Пап, не обязательно было… — начал было Стайлз, плюхаясь на сиденье.

— Сядь нормально и пристегнись, сын, — по голосу шерифа было очевидно, что он сердит, поэтому Стайлз благоразумно не стал заканчивать возмущенную фразу. — Не хочешь рассказать, почему ты не был на занятиях с психологом?

— Узнал, что собрания группы не будет. Джордан поджег офис.

— Джордан? Мой помощник?

— Джордан из нашей группы. У него особое пристрастие к огню.

— Мисс Морелл звонила и сказала, что ты пропустил терапию. Кто тебе сказал, что занятий не будет?

— Я не помню. Может, это была чья-то глупая шутка.

— Ты принял утром свои таблетки?

— И утром, и вчера вечером. Хватит об этом спрашивать.

— Хорошо, и чем же ты занимался?

— Пил кофе и разговаривал. С Питером. Он из нашей группы. Вот черт, значит, я и его подвел…

— Мисс Морелл сказала, что все остальные пришли, не было только тебя. Что это за Питер?

— Он недавно в городе, но жил тут когда-то. Питер. Хейл. Дальний родственник Дерека.

— Питер Хейл… Сколько ему лет?

— Какое это имеет значение. Мы пили кофе, а не виски. Возможно, ближе к тридцати, или даже чуть больше. Странно, когда мы увиделись в первый раз, мне показалось, что он ненамного старше меня.

— У Дерека был дядя, которого звали Питер. Он сильно пострадал во время пожара, надолго попал в больницу, не знаю, выжил ли он. Если и да, то у него должны были остаться шрамы.

— Я ничего такого не заметил. Наверняка это не он. Я мог бы спросить у Дерека… Хотя, пожалуй, не стоит. Он болезненно реагирует на вопросы о семье. Спрошу у Питера на следующем занятии.

— Не думай, что тебе удалось сбить меня с толку этими разговорами. Ты обещал не пропускать терапию, и будешь наказан. Домашний арест до конца недели.

— Как скажешь, пап, — пожал плечами Стайлз. И негромко добавил: — Как будто мне есть куда пойти.

***

— Не кричи, это всего лишь сон, — сказал Питер.

Стайлз приподнялся и сел на кровати. Из всех снившихся ему за последнее время кошмаров этот был самым ярким и самым путаным.

— А сейчас я проснулся? — на всякий случай спросил он.

— Пока нет.

— Как это возможно?

— Ты все поймешь. Позже. Расскажи, что тебе снилось.

— Что-то странное… Огонь. Голоса, которые зовут меня по имени прямо из горящего пламени. Ты тоже был там. И Лидия… — Стайлз остановился, стараясь успокоиться, он словно заново переживал тот же кошмар наяву. Это было самое пугающее впечатление: распущенные по плечам локоны Лидии, отливающие огнем, ярко-фиолетовый пепел, который сорвался с ее ладони, окутывая Питера ядовитым облаком. И глядящие в пустоту мертвые глаза на лице с оскаленными клыками, когда Питер как подкошенный рухнул к ее ногам. Крик болезненно ударил по ушам прежде, чем он понял, что кричит сам. От этого он и проснулся — или от прикосновения Питера к его плечу?

— Ты действительно здесь, Питер? Скажи мне. Помнишь, я говорил, что выдумал Дерека, как до этого Лидию. Сейчас мне кажется, что я выдумал тебя. Я хочу почувствовать, что ты настоящий. Что мы оба настоящие. Подойди ближе.

Питер покачал головой.

— Не сейчас. Найди меня. Просто найди меня, Стайлз. А сейчас — проснись. Проснись, Стайлз.

Когда Стайлз открыл глаза, его лицо было мокрым от слез. Это было странно — он не плакал с тех пор, как умерла мама. Даже думал, что выплакал тогда все слезы до конца своих дней. Оказалось, что это не так, и он не знал, радоваться этому или огорчаться.

[](http://imageban.ru/show/2017/03/13/c739a6ca4391b9ec3aabadde2d65c1e7/jpg)

Как всегда, он вбежал в зал за полминуты до назначенного времени. На этот раз он занял последний свободный стул. Под укоризненным взглядом мисс Морелл, которая терпеть не могла опозданий, он задвинул ногой под стул сброшенный с плеча рюкзак, сложил руки на коленях и изобразил усиленное внимание.

— Итак, раз все в сборе, можем начинать. Джордан…

Стайлз несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и осторожно поднял голову. Ему просто нужно было увидеть Питера — чтобы знать, что с ним все в порядке. В конце концов, он вряд ли умеет читать мысли. А если Стайлз сосредоточится и не выдаст себя, тот и не догадается, что стал персонажем его ночных кошмаров. А под утро — снов в несколько другом жанре. Смущающе подробных. В которых фигурировали пальцы и губы Питера, прикасающиеся к Стайлзу в самых интимных местах, в результате чего ему пришлось спешно бежать в душ сразу же после пробуждения.

Но нельзя же просто взять и сказать человеку: «Какого хрена ты мне снишься?» И потребовать это прекратить. Особенно если не уверен, что хочешь это прекращать.

Обведя взглядом круг, он зажмурился. Потом открыл глаза и снова оглядел сидящих в круге, загибая пальцы.

— А где Питер? — спросил он, бесцеремонно перебив Джордана. — Почему вы убрали стул? Он не придет?

— Стайлз, дождись своей очереди, — с ноткой раздражения сказала мисс Морелл. — Сейчас говорит Джордан. Ты знаешь правила.

Стайлз поднял перед собой ладони, а потом прижал их ко рту, показывая, что не будет больше мешать. Ждал же он Питера восемнадцать лет, подождет и еще четверть часа.

— Можно мне? — сказал он, едва Джордан, запинаясь и не заканчивая фразы, наконец довел свой рассказ до конца. — Итак, день начался хорошо, но скатился в полное дерьмо.

— Правила, Стайлз. Мы не употребляем бранные слова, даже когда хотим выразить сильные чувства.

— К чертям собачьим правила!.. Извините, я просто беспокоюсь о Питере.

— Кто такой Питер, Стайлз? — мягко спросила мисс Морелл. — Какой-то твой знакомый, который расстроил тебя? Помни, что мы здесь стараемся не сосредотачиваться на негативных переживаниях.

— Питер — это очень позитивное переживание. За исключением тех моментов, когда он куда-то пропадает. А я даже не знаю, где его искать.

— Стайлз потерял своего воображаемого друга! — выкрикнул Эннис.

Малия повернулась к нему и зарычала, оскалив зубы. Не то чтобы Стайлз одобрял такое поведение, но почувствовал что-то вроде благодарности. Малия всегда была на его стороне, как верная собака. Жаль, у нее не было собачьего нюха, чтобы помочь отыскать Питера.

— Неужели никого из вас это не беспокоит? — спросил он, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не сорваться на крик. — Это что, очередной психологический эксперимент?

— Ты уже неплохо продвинулся, Стайлз. Жаль, если ты перечеркнешь все свои прежние успехи, зациклившись на навязчивой идее. Или на человеке, который плохо на тебя влияет.

— Только не Питер.

— Расскажи о нем группе, Стайлз. Мы все здесь твои друзья.

— Почему бы вам самой не рассказать мне о нем. Вам что, даже это имя не знакомо?

— Вообще-то я, кажется, его слышала… — задумчиво сказала Мисс Морелл. — Питер Хейл. Он умер много лет назад. Итак, кто следующий? Малия, может быть, ты? Если ты, конечно, не хочешь еще что-то добавить, Стайлз.

— Нет. Извините, я, наверное, что-то перепутал.

«Или окончательно свихнулся».

А это означало, что Стайлзу нужен кто-то, кто точно в своем уме.

***

Номер Скотта по-прежнему стоял у Стайлза на быстром наборе. Вторым — после телефона отца. Не так-то часто он пользовался этим номером в последнее время, но заменить его было все равно некем.

Однажды мисс Морелл посвятила целое занятие отношениям с друзьями. Они даже разыгрывали сценки — как познакомить друга со своей девушкой, представить новых знакомых родителям, поздравить с праздниками коллег. Смешно, учитывая, что все они пожизненные одиночки и неудачники в личной жизни. Кажется, мисс Морелл учла свою ошибку и больше не возвращалась к этой теме.

Справедливости ради надо сказать, что Скотт, несмотря ни на что, остался ему другом и без лишних вопросов согласился помочь. Пусть даже и после того, как Стайлз поклялся, что это дело жизни и смерти. Отчасти это оказалось правдой. Ровно наполовину. Ту, что касалась смерти, — как понял Стайлз, стоя в школьной библиотеке над старым ежегодником, с фотографии в котором на Стайлза смотрел Питер.

Из ступора его вывело сопение Скотта над ухом.

— Зачем тебе чокнутый дядюшка Дерека, приятель?

— Чокнутый дядюшка?

— Так он говорит.

— Может, он тоже его видит?

— Стайлз. Притормози и объясни нормально.

— Ничего нормального тут нет. Похоже, меня преследует призрак. И если ты сейчас спросишь, не забыл ли я принять таблетки, то я тебе точно врежу.

— Если предположить — только предположить — что призраки существуют, то что ты можешь сделать? Вызвать охотников за привидениями?

— Охотники! Конечно! Нужно сжечь труп. Посыпать солью и сжечь.

— Ты серьезно?

— Давай попробуем рассуждать логически, если, конечно, логика применима в такой ситуации. Если истории о призраках правда, то, возможно, в историях о борьбе с ними тоже есть доля правды. Что мы теряем, если попробуем?

— Чувак, ты предлагаешь мне осквернить могилу. По-твоему, это пустяки?

— Ты в деле, Скотт? Да или нет?

— Конечно. Но если твой отец нас поймает, это твоя идея. А я просто поехал с тобой, чтобы присмотреть. Дай мне минуту позвонить Дереку.

— Думаешь, он станет нам помогать?

— Нет, — Скотт поднял палец, призывая к молчанию. — Привет. Как на субботу, все в силе? — он с виноватым видом покосился на Стайлза, но тот сделал вид, что пропустил эти слова мимо ушей. — И пива, да… Кстати, извини за странный вопрос, но… где похоронен твой дядя? Как? Вот оно что… Ладно, пока, увидимся.

— Ну что? — нетерпеливо спросил Стайлз.

— Тут такое дело… Он не умер. Это же хорошая новость? Значит, никаких призраков.

— Подбрось меня до участка, ладно? Питер не мог вот так просто взять и не прийти. С ним что-то случилось. И поскольку он в городе один, некому поднять тревогу.

— Думаю, нам стоит поехать в больницу.

— Со мной все в порядке, я же сказал.

— Думаю, нет, но это не так важно. Мы можем попросить о помощи маму. Хотя она все еще сердита на тебя за ту историю, когда ты сказал, что меня покусало животное в лесу. Но ты же ее знаешь — когда кому-то нужна помощь, она никогда не откажет. Кстати, я тоже злюсь, она тогда жутко перепугалась, даже заставила меня раздеться догола, чтобы проверить, и даже тогда я с трудом отбрыкался от уколов против бешенства! Ладно-ладно, я знаю, что говорил тебе об этом уже по меньшей мере сто раз… Полезай в машину, у меня еще куча дел на сегодня.

— Ты же не обижаешься, что мы тусим с Дереком? — неуверенно спросил Скотт, не отводя взгляда от дороги. — У него появилась новая подружка. Она и Эллисон неплохо ладят. Ну знаешь, все эти девчоночьи штуки, которыми они любят заниматься вместе. Так и получилось, что мы часто устраиваем что-то вроде двойных свиданий. Тебе было бы неуютно с нами. И потом, если тебе все еще нравится Дерек… Я подумал, что будет лучше, если я тебе не стану об этом говорить.

— Да все нормально, забей.

— Ты правда не обижаешься?

— Друзья зачастую немного отдаляются, когда находят себе пару, — равнодушно ответил Стайлз. — Это нормально и не должно восприниматься как предательство. Нам объяснили это на терапии.

— Мне не по себе, когда ты так говоришь. Это словно и не ты.

— Прежний Стайлз наверняка бы обиделся, тут ты прав. Значит, терапия мне помогает.

Скотт покосился на него и грустно вздохнул, а Стайлз вдруг внезапно проникся к нему сочувствием. В его гармоничном и предсказуемом мирке — школа, Эллисон, лакросс и тусовки с друзьями на выходных, — он был единственным нестабильным элементом, то и дело вносившим хаос и добавлявшим проблем. Тем не менее он все еще не послал Стайлза куда подальше и даже откликался на его просьбы. Ну почти всегда. Может, это и есть настоящая дружба, какой она бывает в реальном мире.

При виде Стайлза на лице у Мелиссы появилось выражение настороженности, она словно спрашивала, во что он в очередной раз втравил ее сына. Стайлза давно перестало это расстраивать — если подумать, он вполне это заслужил.

— Мам, с нами все в порядке. Стайлз просто хотел спросить о Питере Хейле, — торопливо сказал Скотт. — Ты его знаешь?

— Да, это наш пациент. Он уже несколько лет тут, и его никто не навещает. К сожалению, это не редкость, когда больные безнадежно теряют связь с окружающим миром. Это очень грустное зрелище, особенно для близких…

— Могу я его увидеть? — перебил Стайлз.

— Для начала сядь, на тебе лица нет, — не терпящим возражения тоном ответила Мелисса. — Я принесу тебе воды.

— Мам, можно тебя на минутку, — Скотт отвел Мелиссу в сторону и начал что-то оживленно втолковывать, время от времени косясь на Стайлза.

Стайлз послушно опустился на скамью напротив регистратуры. Только что он готов был, если понадобится, сносить двери с петель, а теперь, когда он оказался в двух шагах от разгадки, на него накатила странная апатия. Слишком много вопросов, о которых ему было некогда задумываться, теперь настоятельно требовали ответа.

Если Питер уже много лет заперт в лечебнице, каким образом он мог появиться в жизни Стайлза? Или все это было порождением его больного мозга? Это объясняет, почему никто из окружающих и понятия не имеет о том, кто такой Питер. Но… даже если он разговаривал сам с собой во время очень реалистичных трехмерных галлюцинаций, как объяснить присутствие в них Питера? Выдумать реально существующего человека даже больному мозгу не под силу.

— Это для твоего же блага, милый, — услышал Стайлз и ойкнул, когда почувствовал, как в плечо воткнулась игла. Рука тут же онемела. — Звони шерифу, Скотт. Бедный, за что ему это, сначала жена, теперь сын…

Стайлз попытался было что-то возразить, но губы не слушались, а потом со всех сторон навалилась тьма.

***

— Сколько ты еще собираешься валяться без сознания, — услышал он знакомый голос и открыл глаза.

В приглушенном свете он видел смутный силуэт на фоне окна.

— Питер…

— Тут я, тут. Лежи спокойно.

— Подойди ближе.

Питер сделал несколько шагов и сел на край кровати.

— Ты выглядишь… иначе. Старше?

— Возможно. Зависит от того, каким ты меня видишь.

— Потому что ты уже умер?

— Не совсем. Это долгая история.

— Думаешь, мне есть куда спешить?

— Мне — есть. Я говорил, что ты мне нужен. Твои способности. Ты должен мне помочь.

— Почему?

— Потому что можешь. Это достаточное основание для тебя?

— И тогда ты меня вылечишь?

— Ты вылечишь меня, Стайлз. Потому что ты не болен. Но если они будут продолжать глушить твой дар таблетками вместо того, чтобы его развивать, контролировать и использовать, то ты и вправду съедешь крышей. Я могу тебя научить. Просто найди меня. Найди наяву.

— Но ты же призрак.

— Нет. Я говорю с тобой потому, что ты это можешь. Отыщи меня и помоги уйти отсюда.

— Для начала мне нужно выйти из этой комнаты. Мои способности позволяют становиться невидимым или проходить сквозь стену?

— Не будь идиотом. Ты не в комиксе про суперлюдей. Включи голову. Мне как-то не верится, что ребенок шерифа не справится с таким пустяком, как стандартный замок на двери.

— Хорошо, что мне оставили одежду, — ухмыльнулся Стайлз, вынимая булавку из отворота джинсов.

Дверь поддалась не сразу, но в конце концов замок, противно заскрипев, провернулся и щелкнул язычком. Стайлз оказался в тускло освещенном пустом коридоре. Сестра на посту сладко дремала — он слегка коснулся ее мысленно, погружая в более глубокий сон, попутно убрав ноющую боль в левом виске, прежде чем осознал, что умеет это, и толком не понимая — как. Слова Питера словно разрушили внутри него какие-то стены, которыми он отгораживался сам от себя.

Он просто разрешил себе уметь и мочь.

Это оказалось так просто.

Он протянул руку и толкнул соседнюю дверь.

— Ну наконец-то, — услышал он. — Поспеши, у нас мало времени. Полнолуние наступит через два часа.

***

Неметон гудел, словно внутри него стая каких-то неведомых существ пытается вырваться наружу. Стайлз положил ладони сверху, чувствуя тепло и замедленную вибрацию, впитывая их всем телом.

— Что дальше? — спросил он у Питера.

Тот сделал шаг и встал рядом, подняв к луне изуродованное шрамами лицо.

— Я не знаю. Это твоя сила. Просто возьми ее.

Стайлз прикрыл глаза и послушно потянулся к Неметону, открываясь навстречу.

Это оказалось так легко, что он запоздало удивился, почему это его пугало раньше. Естественно, как дыхание. И так же необходимо, как воздух или глоток воды. Он замер и прислушался, как гудит и звенит вокруг него освобождённая магия, ожидая, куда он направит ее.

Горячий, пахнущий озоном воздух закручивался в невидимые вихри, трепетал листьями на деревьях, приминал траву.

Ужасные шрамы стекали с лица Питера, словно плохо наложенный грим.

Стайлз накрыл его руку своей и легко сжал пальцы, делая вид, будто не замечает текущих по его щекам слез.

— Знаешь, я почему-то подумал… А вдруг это просто очередная галлюцинация. И я лежу под капельницей в больнице или в палате в Доме Эха.

— Не все ли равно, Стайлз. Ты можешь выбирать ту реальность, которая тебе по вкусу, или все сразу. Все в твоих руках.

**Эпилог(и)**

— … до сих пор не понимаю, зачем тебе это. Зачем тебе я.  
— Скажем так, мною движут те же эгоистические побуждения, что и тобой, когда ты кутаешься в этот плед.  
— Типа, тебе со мной тепло и уютно, Питер?  
— Ты парадоксальным образом делаешь эту жизнь куда более сносной. Не спрашивай почему.  
— Мое остроумие, харизма и потрясающий секс. Как тебе такие аргументы?  
— Сойдет на первое время. А лет через двадцать придумаем что-нибудь еще…

 

…Питер встряхнул рукой — с ладони сорвались на траву тяжелые алые капли, — и медленно втянул когти.  
— Все еще сомневаешься, кто тут хозяин? — в своем голосе Стайлз слышал угрозу, смешанную с легким прозрением.  
— Мы поняли тебя, эмиссар, — вожак чужой стаи наклонил голову, прикрывая пылающие алым глаза. Вслед за ним согнулась в поклоне и вся стая — беты, самки и детеныши, стоящие за его спиной, — и замерли, ожидая, когда решится их судьба.  
Питер самодовольно ухмыльнулся и погладил Стайлза по щеке, оставляя кровавый след…

 

…«Известный писатель Мечислав Стилински-Хейл проводит презентацию своей новой книги из нашумевшего цикла бестселлеров «Молодые волки». Неплохо звучит, а?  
— Я всегда говорил, что тебе стоит поставить свою фантазию на поток, Стайлз.  
— Это лучшая из моих книг, я уверен.  
— Ты так говорил и в прошлый, и в позапрошлый раз. Дашь мне автограф?  
— «Питеру, моей бессменной музе, которая терпит меня столько лет?» Охотно. Прямо здесь или на этот раз доберемся до спальни?..

 

…Тишину в палате нарушало только легкое потрескивание галогеновых ламп и ровное дыхание спящего пациента. Положив под голову руку в синяках и следах от уколов, он сладко спал и чему-то улыбался во сне…


End file.
